Sempre Soube
by Kynn-chan
Summary: Dois corações batendo pelo mesmo sentimento. Não precisavam falar, sentiam. Ambos se amam, mas com um único impedimento, o tempo. / Presente para Kahli Hime-chan (repostagem)


_**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Presente para a **Kahli** **Hime**-chan  
><strong>_

_**Eu sempre soube**_

* * *

><p>Itachi se apoiava na parede do banheiro, enquanto a água caia sobre seus ombros. Os últimos dias haviam sido complicados, para não dizer difícil. Sasuke estava muito perto da sua mais recente casa, ficar ali estava se tornando um risco. Um risco que ele não <em>podia<em> correr por causa _dela_.

Desligou o chuveiro saindo do Box. Se, e somente se, estivesse sozinho nem ligaria para ser discreto. Quanto mais cedo seu otouto aparecesse, mais rápido se livraria daquela... _Dor_. Mas e quanto a...

A batida frenética na porta fez o Uchiha interromper seus pensamentos e suspirar. Enrolando-se em uma toalha, ele lentamente abre a porta.

– Seu remédio – diz Sakura entregando três comprimidos e um copo d'água. – Tentou fugir, é? Tomando banho bem na hora do remédio.

– Eu não fugi – respondeu e engoliu todos de uma vez só.

– Não importa o que você esteja fazendo, eu vou fazer você tomar os remédios, nem que seja a força.

– Obrigado, Sakura – ela ruborizou levemente, ver Itachi molhado é como presente de Natal adiantado!

Entregou o copo a ela e fechou a porta. Suspirou pesadamente, até quando iria viver tomando aquelas coisas? Pensava um moreno estressado, enquanto vestia suas roupas.

Saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu até a sala. Kisame falava sobre algum programa de piadas na televisão para a rosada.

O porquê de Sakura estar ali simplesmente aconteceu, pelo acaso. Ela decidiu ir sozinha atrás de Sasuke, abandonando a vila por ele, mas no meio do caminho encontrou o irmão dele. No começo ela só estava com eles por causa de informações sobre o paradeiro do Uchiha mais novo. Entretanto, Kisame a convenceu de que ela precisava ajudar Itachi. O próprio Itachi lhe garantiu que se ficasse e ajudasse suas chances de encontrar Sasuke só aumentariam. Ela por sua vez aceitou.

O termo ajudar se referia à saúde de Itachi.

Sakura sabia que ele estava muito mal. No começo temia que não pudesse corresponder às suas expectativas, que já fosse tarde de mais para ajudá-lo, no entanto, os remédios que ela fazia _pareciam_ surtir efeito.

O moreno sentou-se no sofá sozinho, enquanto Kisame e Sakura dividiam o outro sofá, ainda conversando agora baixinho, mas sem prestar muita atenção ao outro integrante do grupo.

– Sakura – Itachi chamou baixinho. – O que tem para o jantar?

– Ah, eu e Kisame-kun íamos pedir ramen, se não se importa – sorriu.

– Se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria de comer dangos – pediu olhando para a janela.

– Tudo bem, mas terá de comer ramen também – advertiu-o, certa de que só dangos, não o sustentaria ainda mais se fosse um palitinho com três dangos. Talvez ela exagerasse um pouco.

– Ei, Itachi, Pein está convocando uma reunião daqui duas horas Leste – Kisame avisou-o sem emoção.

O Uchiha se limitou a apenas assentir.

Teria duas para viver tranquilamente.

Entretido em observar a cena: um dia nublado, a sala quentinha, a televisão ligada, Sakura rindo de uma piada tosca de Kisame. Ele sorriu.

Talvez essa fosse a sua família, a nova família.

* * *

><p>Os dois homens voltaram da reunião, cada qual em seus pensamentos. Não fez diferença ter ido à reunião, ouviu a mesma coisa, fez a mesma coisa. Quem sabe não teria de arranjar outra coisa para fazer.<p>

– Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun! Voltaram cedo – a Haruno os recebeu na porta, sorrindo.

– Se não deseja a minha presença é só dizer – Kisame provocou-a.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Kisame-kun – ela disse constrangida.

– Tudo bem - sorriu ele, se divertindo com o desespero da garota.

Itachi puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à mesa. Quieto demais, pensou Sakura.

– Você está bem, Itachi-kun? – ela perguntou, chamando a atenção do moreno.

– Sim – respondeu secamente. – Cansei de andar.

– Preguiçoso – resmungou Kisame largando sua querida Samehada ao canto da sala.

– Itachi-kun, está na hora do seu remédio, é a última dose – Sakura avisou alegre.

– Amém – disseram os três em uníssono.

Esse, dentre todos os que Itachi já tomou, era o pior remédio. Injetado diretamente na veia, ele agia rápido pela corrente sanguínea, causando uma dor de cabeça forte. Por isso a Haruno só lhe aplicava uma dose por dia.

– Me dê seu braço – pediu a médica. Itachi quase respondeu sarcasticamente, só não o fez, pois estava ocupado demais se tranquilizando por causa do dia de _amanhã_.

– Eu estou bem – sussurrou.

Sakura olhou-o preocupada.

Ela furou lhe o braço com a agulha e logo em seguida, o líquido transparente sumia da seringa.

– Vou para o quarto – avisou se levantando, indo para a última porta do corredor. Itachi deitou-se lentamente na cama, de modo que mexesse o mínimo possível a cabeça.

A rosada não se agüentou de preocupação e foi atrás dele. Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre" abafado. Ela o fez.

– O que foi Sakura? – perguntou Itachi se virando de lado.

– Esqueci de mencionar, se sua dor de cabeça estiver insuportável, me avise – disse séria.

– Não têm como esquecer, você fala isso todos os dias – respondeu sério também.

O Uchiha mais velho deu tapinhas no colchão, chamando-a. A garota em passos lentos foi e deitou-se ao lado dele.

– O que houve Sakura? – perguntou baixinho.

– Não vai adiantar eu dizer 'nada', vai? – perguntou brincando. Itachi revirou os olhos. Ela suspirou.

– Não quero te preocupar... Com meus pensamentos.

– Ultimamente você está mais deprimida – ele deu uma pausa. – Sei que já faz oito meses que você está aqui e até agora nada do Sasuke aparecer.

– Não é isso.

– É o que então?

– É você.

– Não entendi.

– Me preocupo com você. Aprendi com a convivência – sorriu triste, e logo uma lagrima escorregou. – Cada vez que você sai por aquela porta, pode nunca mais voltar! Você toma remédios que fazem você sofrer... E talvez nem resolvam seu estado de saúde! - ela pausou depois de outras lágrimas caírem sobre o travesseiro. – Eu tenho medo.

– De quê?

– De te perder.

Ele sorriu.

– Boba, se preocupe com coisas relevantes.

– E isso não é?

Ele sorriu novamente. Ele gostava de como se sentia quando ela dizia que se preocupava com ele. Mesmo que implicitamente.

– Sakura, eu estou bem aqui – apontou para o coração dela. – Só irei sair daí, quando você quiser. Então pare! Estou bem. E estarei bem se você estiver bem. Então fique bem.

Ela sorriu enquanto Itachi secava suas lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Sakura acordou. Seu corpo despertando lentamente, enquanto sua mente já lhe indicava onde estava. Ela dormira ali, no quarto de Itachi, na cama de Itachi, com Itachi.<p>

Estavam de mãos dadas, estas próximas a ambos os rostos. A outra mão de Itachi repousava sobre o rosto de Sakura. Com cuidado e devagar, ela se levantou e saiu da cama, sem acordá-lo.

Saindo do quarto encontrou-se com Kisame saindo do banheiro.

– Mas já cedo você está aí? – perguntou ele em tom de brincadeira. – Ou dormiu aí?

– Ah! – corou. – Vim ver... Como ele estava. – mentiu e não mentiu, ao mesmo tempo.

– Sei... – ele foi para a cozinha e ela para o banheiro.

* * *

><p>Itachi despertou sentindo-se como se tivesse dormido apenas por um minuto. Não estava cansado, mas só queria dormir um pouco mais. Parecia, apenas <em>parecia<em>, que tudo estava indo rápido demais. E isso começava a incomodá-lo. Como se os dias passassem voando, tão depressa que ele não conseguia acompanhar.

Levantou tendo uma tontura. Praguejou baixinho. Era tudo culpa do remédio.

– Kisame! – o Uchiha chamou no corredor. – Precisamos ir.

– Aonde? – perguntou depois de tomar um gole de seu café sem se virar para o moreno.

– Até o esconderijo Uchiha – disse aparecendo na cozinha.

– O que você vai fazer lá, Itachi-kun? – perguntou a garota.

Vagarosamente, Itachi se aproximou da mesa onde estava sua "família".

O Uchiha lançou um olhar na direção da Haruno.

– Ontem Zetsu apareceu, dizendo que no final da luta entre Sasuke e Deidara, Deidara se matou se transformando numa bomba gigantesca – ele pausou. – Isso quer dizer, que talvez ele esteja próximo do esconderijo.

– Eu vou junto – declarou Sakura.

– Não. Você vai ficar – respondeu Itachi, mal a olhando.

– Não mesmo! – ela retrucou. – Tenho a chance de encontrar Sasuke e você está me impedindo.

– Itachi, a menina tem razão – Kisame intervêm com um pedaço de pão na boca. – É por isso que ela está aqui.

– A Sakura fica e ponto final – Itachi terminando de falar se virou de costas e, quando pensou que o assunto tinha se encerrado, ainda havia continuação.

– A Sakura vai! – ela ergueu a voz. – Itachi, não faça isso comigo. Você pediu para que eu te ajudasse e eu ajudei. Agora eu te peço para me ajudar e você se recusa.

– Não, não coloque desse jeito – ele disse irritado e a olhou irritado. – Sakura entenda, eu vou lá para... Para resolver alguns assuntos, quando eu terminar, você pode ir.

– Você está me traindo – sua voz saiu furiosa enquanto seus olhos olhavam-no incrédulos. – Você é um traidor mesmo!

– Ei, ei! – o Hoshigaki se intrometeu levantando-se. – Não é bem assim. Tudo tem um motivo.

– Quando você me chamou para cá – ela dava de dedo na cara de Itachi. – Você não impôs essas ordens! Você nunca disse: "Quem chegar primeiro, fala com ele".

Itachi apenas a olhou e foi para o quarto.

– Não me olhe assim! – exclamou Sakura para Kisame. – Foi ele quem começou.

– Poxa Sakura, quantos anos você tem mesmo?

Sakura se limitou a mostrar-lhe a língua.

* * *

><p>Em seu quarto, Itachi arrumava-se para ir ao encontro de Sasuke. Não levaria Sakura por três motivos. O primeiro, ele sabia que Sasuke se recusaria a ouví-la enquanto não matasse seu nii-san. Segundo, quando terminasse a batalha dos irmãos, Sakura tentaria curá-lo, ou curá-los, o que não seria bom já que ele mesmo se recusaria. Terceiro, ele se preocuparia com a segurança de Sakura, caso ela interrompesse a luta. Era tão difícil para ela ver o quanto ele se preocupava com ela?<p>

Para Itachi, a segurança de Sakura vinha antes da dele mesmo.

Suspirou. Ele sabia como iria morrer. Suspirou outra vez. E sabia em que mãos morreria. E suspirou de novo. Só não sabia como resistia aos pedidos da Haruno.

* * *

><p>Chegou à sala, um silêncio ensurdecedor reinava no ambiente. Kisame já estava lá fora a sua espera, ao que deduziu, não queria estar ali dentro quando os dois começassem a "conversar". Sakura observava através da janela as nuvens se afastando umas das outras lentamente, dando espaço para um céu azul vibrante. Mesmo com uma vista boa ao lado de fora, ao lado de dentro não podia dizer a mesma coisa.<p>

– Sakura... Estou indo – anunciou Itachi, com o tom de voz leve.

– Vá em paz – disse-lhe Sakura rancorosa.

Então ele atravessou a sala e quando ia girar a maçaneta da porta parou. Não porque quis, e sim porque a Haruno o impediu.

– Não vai me levar, não é? – era uma pergunta retórica, mas assim mesmo ela queria ouvir da boca do Uchiha às palavras.

Mas nada veio.

– Me diga a verdade então – ela fez uma pequena pausa. – Porque não me leva junto?

– Quer morrer? – indagou o moreno. – Pois é isso que irá acontecer se você for.

E o silêncio voltou. Ele abriu a porta e uma lufada de ar veio de encontro.

– Sayonara, Sakura-chan.

– Itachi! – ela gritou. Ele a olhou pesaroso. – Quero que volte antes das sete.

A confusão passou pelos olhos de Itachi.

– Se atrasar um segundo, não vai jantar – e desviou o rosto, segurando firmemente as lagrimas.

Então Itachi percebeu o que _deveria_ fazer; acalmá-la, dizer que voltaria no horário, que queria comer dangos, dizer que logo ela veria o Sasuke – mesmo que isso doesse -, e principalmente, dizer algo para deixá-la feliz.

Ele _deveria_, mas não o fez. Ao invés do certo, fez o duvidoso.

Itachi inclinou-se para baixo e beijou a testa da garota surpreendendo-a.

– Itachi... – murmurou Sakura.

– Gomenasai, não voltarei para o jantar – avisou calmamente, atento a cada expressão do rosto dela. Ele se virou deu dois passos e parou, mas então como se do nada ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, voltou a andar.

* * *

><p>Naquele dia, Itachi encontrou-se com seu irmão, Sasuke. E lutaram até o fim. O fim de um deles, claro. Durante os primeiro minutos da luta, Itachi só conseguia lembrar-se de ter quase dito a Sakura o que estava preso em seu coração. Ele sabia que se arrependeria de não ter dito, mas sua parte racional lhe dizia que foi o certo, assim, ela não sofreria quando ele não estivesse mais por perto. E ele preferia sofrer no lugar dela, até porque, seu fim estava próximo mesmo.<p>

A verdade nua e crua, nada mais nada menos, era que Itachi estava apaixonado por Sakura, sentia um carinho enorme por ela. Não importava se não pudessem viver como... Namorados ou algo parecido. Só importava que ela estivesse bem, e se possível ao seu lado. Cada olhar, sorriso, palavras direcionadas a ele, era como um ato de amor.

Sakura estava inquieta em casa, olhava pela janela, andava em círculos na cozinha, ligava e desligava a televisão, corria até o quarto de Itachi pensando que talvez ele estivesse ali, em vão.

Sua garganta se fechou assim que começou a chover e já eram sete horas da noite. Ele não viria para o jantar.

Ela tinha um pressentimento ruim, muito _ruim_. Em relação à Itachi, ela sentia que não o veria mais. Boba, pensou sua inner, ele é forte demais para ser vencido... Mesmo que seja Sasuke seu oponente.

Mas então um arrepio passou por seu corpo, e em sua cabeça isso só reforçava a ideia de que estava errada. Respirou fundo. Porque ele parou enquanto caminhava para fora? Será que se lembrou de algo? Não adiantava ficar pensando, pois só traria perguntas sem resposta. E isso era irritante.

Ela sabia bem, que podia ter dito a ele que faria qualquer coisa para que ele ficasse ali, qualquer coisa para retardar o encontro dos irmãos. O que ela sabia era que, descobriu que só vivia bem, se o Uchiha mais velho estivesse bem ao seu lado. O que ela não sabia, mas que seu coração sentia, era um puro amor por Itachi. Algo que a preenchia e a fazia feliz. Só de estar perto dele, seu coração acelerava...

Mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco.

Sakura sempre soube que acabaria _assim_, que esse dia chegaria.

O dia que seu coração morria aos poucos, enquanto o querido moreno lutava para morrer.

* * *

><p><em>The End. <em>

_Hey, Hime-chan! Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa ^^ fiz com todo carinho - ¬¬ - Ok, ok._

_Pessoas lindas, eu acho que quero reviews... ^^_

_Beijokas a todos e... sayonara!_


End file.
